william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
A New Beginning is the second episode of Season 1 of The Community. It aired on April 13th, 2015 at 11:00am UK time. Synopsis "Two weeks have passed since the events of The Community Falls. Luke and Thomas must find a new hideout and beware of enemies. But there's one question. Will they survive?" Plot This episode takes place two weeks after the events of "The Community Falls" with Luke and Thomas walking towards a park. Luke mentions the events of Sarah's death and he also mentions that he and Thomas found the Bandits' dead bodies. They then head towards an alleyway and walk there. Soon the night comes and Luke and Thomas sleep under a bus stop. The next day Luke and Thomas wake up and continue to look for a new community. One week later, Luke has a "Flashbackmare" where Arthur, his nan and gran die. He wakes up in a park with his head hurting. Thomas asks him what's the matter and Luke tells him about the "Flashbackmare." Thomas has no idea what he meant so Luke explains to him what one is. Luke and Thomas make the park their new community. They play on the park's equipment for a few minutes. Luke says that their new hideout is "cool" because they get to play out all the time. Luke also mentions his haircut. Thomas suggests the two go on the field. Luke thinks it's a great idea. In this scene, it's also revealed that the park is next to a school and when Luke and Thomas were kids the field caught fire on an Easter disco. They then go onto a basketball pitch and examine it. Luke and Thomas go back to the park area. Luke says they should stay there for a few weeks. Thomas suggests they should stay there forever. Luke says they can't because of the state the park was in. They go on the log in the park. Thomas says "come on we haven't got all day" and Luke makes a joke saying it's his most used line ever. They then go back to the basketball pitch. Luke suggests that the two do survival lessons to learn to survive. The episode skips to one week later when Luke and Thomas cat fight each other. After a minute or so, they stop the lesson. Later on, Luke has another "Flashbackmare" about his Dad dying. The two have a conversation on the benches. After they've finished, the episode ends. Credits *Luke *Thomas *Unnamed Girl (Voice Only) *Unnamed Man *Arthur *Luke's Gran *Luke's Nan *Luke's Dad Deaths *Bandits (Confirmed fate) *Arthur *Luke's Gran *Luke's Nan *Luke's Dad Trivia *First appearance of the Unnamed Girl. (Voice only) *First appearance of the Unnamed Man. *Last appearance of Arthur. *First (and last) appearance of Luke's Gran. *First (and last) appearance of Luke's Nan. *First (and last) appearance of Luke's Dad. *Splitting Up was originally going to be episode 2 and A New Beginning episode 3. They were switched because Moreland had no ideas for episode 4. *This episode was delayed until the day after the original release date because Ben's Internet server "didn't go quite as planned". *The opening song is "Snape To Malfoy Manor" by Alexandre Desplat. Errors *Luke says a "Flashbackmare" makes you see things from years ago. However, at the time it had been 3 weeks since the events of "The Community Falls" and Arthur and Luke's Dad had been alive at the time. Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Delayed Episodes Category:The Community Episodes Category:The Community Season 1 Episodes